The invention relates generally to devices that provide suction through a sheath and a valve. More particularly, the invention relates to medical devices that provide suction through a sheath and a valve in conjunction with an endoscopic medical device.
Many medical procedures utilize an endoscopic medical device to visualize tissue contained within a patient during the medical procedure. Typically, medical procedures of this type are minimally invasive, and the ability to remove materials in the operating area with suction and/or irrigation is desirable. For example, nephroscopic or uroscopic procedures can to use suction and irrigation.
Current designs of devices for providing suction during an endoscopic procedure have various problems. For example, some designs require the debris that is removed from the site of the operation to travel through valves, and related conduits, that contain sharp angles (e.g., 90 degree angles). Also, some designs require valves to be manufactured with close tolerances between parts, increasing the cost of the valve and the overall medical device. Known devices have other problems as well.
The present invention provides a device capable of controlled suction. Devices according to the invention minimize the chances that material removed from a patient will clog a device. Additionally, valves of the invention utilize seals which can be constructed with looser tolerances between components than current designs. Thus, devices and valves of the invention perform substantially better than current devices and are more easily manufactured than current devices.
In one aspect of the invention, a valve assembly comprises a housing defining an aperture, a passageway, and a branch passage. The branch passage extends from the aperture and intersects and communicates with the passageway. The branch passage is disposed at an angle greater than 90 degrees with respect to the passageway. A piston is disposed at least partially within the branch passage and is movable from a first position to a second position. The piston allows communication between the passageway and the aperture when the piston is in the first position, and the piston blocks communication between the passageway and the aperture when the piston is in the second position.
In certain embodiments, the valve assembly can have any of the following features. The piston can be biased toward the second position. The housing can further define a second aperture and/or a third aperture. A sheath can extend from the second aperture. A connector can be associated with or formed from the third aperture for coupling to an endoscopic medical device. The housing also can further define at least one port in communication with the passageway. Additionally, an angled seal may be positioned around the piston. This angled seal can be an O-ring.
In another aspect of the invention, a sheath assembly for use with an endoscopic medical device comprises a valve assembly and a sheath. The valve assembly comprises a housing defining a passageway and a branch passage. The branch passage intersects and communicates with the passageway and is disposed at an angle greater than 90 degrees with respect to the passageway. The sheath extends from the passageway and is capable of passing over at least a portion of the endoscopic medical device.
In certain embodiments, the sheath assembly can have any of the features described above and any of the following features. The sheath can be translucent, transparent, and/or flexible. The sheath can define an irrigation channel. An outer wall of the sheath can define a channel for receiving at least a portion of the endoscopic medical device. The outer wall can be capable of conducting light. The sheath assembly can further comprise a pull wire that, when actuated, produces a curvature of the sheath. The rigid or flexible sheath can also include an internal divider defining at least two channels and/or two lumens within the sheath. The internal divider can be integral with the outer wall. The pull wire can extend through at least one of the channels. At least one of the channels can accept the endoscopic medical device. Other channels can optionally accept a different medical device. The valve assembly can be releasably attachable to the endoscopic medical device.
In another aspect, a valve assembly comprises a housing, a piston disposed at least partially within the housing, and an angled seal around the piston. In certain embodiments, the valve assembly can have any of the features described above.